In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a clevis type slip hook with a safety latch to retain a cable, chain link, or similar element within the slot of the hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,353 entitled “Clevis Type Grab Hook with Safety Latch”, discloses a grab hook which is designed to engage and hold the link of a chain in the slot of the hook. A clevis type slip hook has a more pronounced and larger slot than a grab hook for engaging and holding a chain, cable or the like. The invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,353 may be incorporated in both types of clevis hooks: grab hooks and slip hooks. The present invention is focused upon a safety latch that is useful in a grab hook, but is especially useful when incorporated in a slip hook, i.e., a hook which includes a more pronounced or enlarged slot for engaging holding a chain, cable or the like. Nonetheless, the present invention, as did the prior invention of U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,353, may be utilized with and incorporated in either type of clevis hook as well as other similar devices.
As explained in U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,353, engagement of a chain link, cable, or the like with a throat opening of a grab hook or clevis type slip hook is a straightforward operation. However, retention of the item such as a chain link or cable in the slot of the hook may be thwarted in some instances. Thus, ensuring that the chain link, etc. remains within the slot or throat opening of a hook is a desirable feature associated with such hook devices.